Best New Roblox Case Clicker Value List
Category: Selling party crown set for 2 qn rap, or 700 robux, these party crowns aren't duped that's why thr price is like that, my roblox username is: RblxDevTylxr Category:Rainbow cow Category:Yay Category:Lol Category:Lightning Dominus I'M DONE. The Official Case Clicker Value List... People change this up daily, don't I'll change it back. Last Update : July 6th, 2018 If you change the name below, from puffington3 to something else and claim it is your works, that is forgerizing and is illegal to do so, so please don't. Thanks, also don't change anything and prices.. Players need this. by puffington3 THINGS TO GET OUT OF THE WAY Omega Items - 500B - 2T (nope) Rebirth Items - 1B (1 tix costs 1b so 1 rebirth item is 1b) Commons to God - Unworthy (most of them) SPECIFIC GOOD THINGS Penguin - 500QD - 750QD (227 Exist in the game) Dominus Mors - 700QD (47 Exist in the game) Dominus Venari - 700QD - 875QD (24 Exist in the game) Golden Space Helmet - 1QN - 2QN (23 Exist in the game) Rainbow Sparkle Time Federation - 1QN - 2QN (26 Exist in the game) Galaxius Dominus - cmon..like 10T?(1528 Exist in the game) Tix Wanderer - 500QD - 1QN(34 Exist in the game) Shaggy Shaggy - 250QD (210 Exist in the game) Tix Shaggy - 1QN - 2QN (32 Exist in the game) Know It All Grin - 2QN+ (24 Exist in the game) Dominus Americus - 50T - 100T (21114 Exist in the game) Diamond Fedora - 1QD - 3QD (468 Exist in the game) Skeleton - 1QD (444 Exist in the game) Candy Cane Beard - 2QD - 5QD (232 Exist in the game) Dark Fiery Pumpkin Head - 1QD - 2QD (460 Exist in the game) Dominus Aurora - 20QD - 25QD (208 Exist in the game) Dark No Heart - 20QD - 30QD (357 Exist in the game) Purple Domino Wind - 7QD - 10QD (252 Exist in the game) Skilled Scripter's Skater Hat - 20QD - 30QD (172 Exist in the game) Skilled Scripter's Crown - 30QD - 35QD (321 Exist in the game) Jack O' Hood - 1QD - 2QD (516 Exist in the game) Heartwork Headphones - 5QD - 7QD (266 Exist in the game) White Clockwork Headphones - 10QD - 20QD (unofficial guess) (196 Exist in the game) Fall Cap - 5QD - 15QD (unofficial guess) (256 Exist in the game) Dominus Prismatica - 5QD - 7QD (326 Exist in the game) Sp00ky Dominus - 1QD - 1QD (548 Exist in the game) Dominus Nexus - 2QD - 4QD (602 Exist in the game) November Turkey Chicken - 1QD (7576 Exist in the game) Dominus Argentum - 2QD - 4QD (507 Exist in the game) Darkseed Antlers - 1QD - 2QD (571 Exist in the game) Baby Eagle Shoulder Friend - 5QD - 7QD (unofficial guess) (27 Exist in the game) America's Sunhat - 5QD - 7QD (unofficial guess) (20 Exist in the game) Freedom Boppers - 5QD - 7QD (unofficial guess) (22 Exist in the game) Grandpa - 5QD - 7QD (286 Exist in the game) Grandma - 4QD - 5QD (354 Exist in the game) Sp00ky Dominus - 1QD - 2QD Korblox Deathspeaker - 1QD - 3QD (446 Exist in the game) Weekend Warrior Tophat - 2QD - 3QD(377 Exist in the game) Snowman Domino King - 200QD - 250QD (294 Exist in the game) Thomas - 2QD - 3QD (388 Exist in the game) Dominus Fallicus - 2QD - 4QD (559 Exist in the game) Thanksgiving Headphones - 2QD - 4QD 2018 Shades - 3QD - 5QD Halloween Top Hat - 1QD - 2QD Backpack - 1QD - 1.5QD Headless Horseman - 1QD - 2QD Tix Bling - 250QD+ (44 Exist in the game) Pink Fiery Crown - 30QD - 40QD (unofficial guess) (238 Exist in the game) Skeleton - 1QD - 2QD Vault Dino - 5QD Grapple Hook - 5QD - 15QD (378 Exist in the game) Korblox Mage - 75QD++ (unofficial guess) (111 Exist in the game) Frost Time Fedora - 500QD+ (unofficial guess) (65 Exist in the game) Celestial Fedora - 575QD+ (unofficial guess) (21 Exist in the game) Dominus Chrismus - 5QD - 7QD Red Party Hat - 500QD - 750QD (78 Exist in the game) Blue Party Hat - 500QD - 750QD (84 Exist in the game) Purple Party Hat - 50QD (232 Exist in the game) Yellow Party Hat - 50QD (66 Exist in the game) Green Party Hat - 15QD (294 Exist in the game) Green Sparkly Domino Crown - 75QD+ (149 Exist in the game) Rainbow Cow - 5QD - 7QD (234 Exist in the game) Darth Vader - 100QD - 150QD (unofficial guess) (221 Exist in the game) Lord of the Gold - 15QD - 30QD (unofficial guess) (274 Exist in the game) Lava Valk - 2QD - 4QD Darkseed Antlers - 1QD - 2QD Halloween Sword - 1QD - 2QD Halloween Hat - 1QD - 2QD Lord of the Fire - 500QD - 1QN (unofficial guess) (65 Exist in the game) Summer Glider - 400T - 1QD Summertime Hat - 400T - 1QD Beach Day - 400T - 1QD Pop Shades - 1QD - 2QD (based on rarity most people bot the other three more than this) Glorious Eagle Mount - 825QD - 875QD (it costs 875 robux so 1QD = 1 robux and that's how i got that its logic) Bloxy Cola - 2QD - 4QD (people haven't bought many yet soon they will but for now...) Turkey - 2QD - 4QD (people haven't bought many yet soon they will but for now...) Taco - 2QD - 4QD (people haven't bought many yet soon they will but for now...) Turkey - 2QD - 4QD (people haven't bought many yet soon they will but for now...) 2018 Fireworks - 5QD - 10QD (125 Exist in the game) Crazed Druid - 300QD - 400QD Dominus Purpura - 3QD - 5QD (noone really sells these but its there, that's why the value is so low) Dominus Viridi - 5QD - 10QD Galaxy Cape - 20QD - 50QD (163 Exist in the game) Dominus Lightning - 20QD - 40QD Dominus Sicarius - 4QD - 7QD (347 Exist in the game) Pink Valkyrie Helm - 2QD - 3QD Bombastic Domino - 500T - 1QD (doesnt sell a lot) The Doombringer - 1QD - 3QD (389 Exist in the game) Valentine's Domino Crown - 20QD - 30QD Valentine's Headphones - 10QD - 20QD Valentine's Dominus - 75QD+++ (rarely see these but they're there) Dominus Novus - 250T Dominus Solis - 20QD+ (254 Exist in the game) Dominus Illumanatius - 5QD+ Galaxy Doge - 50QD (used to sell like millions of these in the 2nd new map, fave hat) Dominus Dupeo - 999QN+ (2 Exist in the game) Werewolf - 1QN - 3QN (23 Exist in the game) Empyrean Armor - 300QN - 400QN (14 Exist in the game) End. Category:Dominus Novus